How Protective A Dad Can Get
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When on official hurts Jay, Optimus goes into Protective Daddy Mode, which does not bode well for anyone when it concerns Jay. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Jay, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **How Protective A Dad Can Get**

"There has been only a few rouge Decepticon sightings in the past year and have been dealt with by Megatron," Optimus reported to the visiting government officials.

One official stood up. "Why if peace was declared between both factions are there still rouges?" He asked.

"Please understand that for many eons, both factions were at war and some have had the Decepticon ideals ingrained into them for so long that war is all they know," Megatron explained. "The idea of peace is nothing more than a dream that died in them long ago."

Starscream gently cleared his throat. "That is because they took the ideals too far," he said gently. "Even passing those ideals on to their sparklings, who simply followed in their parents' footsteps, as the humans say."

Soundwave placed a hand on Starscream's shoulder. Both he and the flyer had been sparklings when their parents had joined the war and ingrained the Decepticon ideals into them. When Megatron had declared peace, it had been hard for the two of them, but their first human friend had helped them find inner peace, which had led to them joining the Autobots.

Just then, Megatron happened to see a familiar human come in and sent a silent comm to Optimus. _"Your son is here,"_ he said.

"Excuse me," Optimus said politely and turned to see Jay was looking up at him with a somewhat sheepish, but also somewhat frightened expression. "Are you alright, Jay?"

"I had another nightmare," he said.

Nodding, Optimus picked him up, setting him on the table and allowing the boy to rest against his arm while the meeting continued, but after a moment, he began sensing something was up when one of the officials was acting rather odd and glancing at Jay, who was starting to show signs that something was indeed wrong. Ratchet, who was sitting next to Optimus, glanced at Jay. "Jay, are you feeling well?" He asked. "You haven't come down with something, have you?"

Ratchet's question had a dual purpose. While he was asking the boy if he was sick, he was also asking what was wrong as the boy was beginning to show the beginning signs of a panic attack. Depending on Jay's answer, Ratchet could safely get him out of the room and then comm Optimus about what was affecting Jay.

The teenage boy took a deep breath and put on a fake smile. "No," he said. "It's nothing."

Optimus and Ratchet shared a quick glance and decided to continue the meeting, but keep an eye on things. With Jay's past, they knew not to brush off his reactions or nervousness.

* * *

The meeting soon finished and as the officials were leaving, Fowler stayed behind to speak to the Bots and give them an update. "My superiors are pleased with the efforts to quell the rogue uprisings," he said. "In fact, the public seems interested in having you all work with them. Even the police were curious about having you help them catch wanted fugitives and criminals."

Arcee smiled. "I'd take criminals and wanted fugitives down for the human police any day," she said.

Knockout smiled. "That actually sounds like a good idea," he said.

Fowler smiled. "Ratchet, would you and Knockout be willing to work with the human doctors?" He asked.

Both nodded. "We could certainly help," said Ratchet.

Just then, they heard a pained scream, one that sounded very familiar to the Bots. "That was Jay!" Megatron said urgently.

Everyone began racing to where the scream came from and found the same official who had been acting odd earlier towering over Jay with his hand raised, giving the others the impression that the official had hit the boy. The fetal position Jay was currently in further confirmed that. "You ungrateful boy, running away from your parents!" The official said.

Optimus was furious that this official had the gall to hurt Jay, but was trying to remain calm while Predaking, who was beside him, indicated to the side of his head, silently showing he was recording this as the official continued. "Because of you, they are facing troubles with the local law enforcement!" He said. "You were supposed to be the good boy and be something your parents could be proud of! Instead, you are a mistake that shouldn't have happened, brat!"

That last sentence was the straw that broke the camel's back and Optimus charged towards them, startling the official, who fell down in shock at seeing the large titan go into what the other Autobots and former 'Cons recognized as Protective Daddy Mode. Soundwave moved in to get Jay out of the way, holding the boy protectively in his hands as Optimus glared at the official.

"How. Dare. You. Hurt. My. Son," the leader of the Autobots ground out, dangerously close to having his facemask slide on and pull out his blaster. Fowler, who was standing by Ratchet, wisely said nothing as he was also furious.

"Ratchet, is Jay okay?" He whispered.

The medic did a quick scan of Jay, who nodded to show he was doing okay, but then they all heard the telltale transformation of a hand to a blaster and saw Optimus had his blaster pointed at the official. The others were about to move away and get the other officials, Fowler, and Jay to safety when the boy spoke up.

"Dad, don't!" He cried out.

Optimus turned to Jay, his weapon still pointed at the now terrified official. The boy looked up at his father pleadingly. "Don't…Don't sink to his level," he said.

The leader of the Autobots turned back to the official. "My son is right," he said. "You are not worth it, nor are you welcomed here anymore."

"Don't worry, Prime," said Fowler. "Predaking gave me a copy of the recording. I'll personally deliver it to my superiors."

With that, the officials and Fowler left and Soundwave came up to Optimus, gently placing the boy into his father's waiting hands. "Don't worry about the rest of the day," said the former silent 'Con. "We can handle things."

The others nodded and Ratchet stepped up to them. "You and Jay just rest and spend time together for the remainder of the day, doctor's orders," he said.

Jay looked up at him. "Uncle Ratchet, I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier," he said.

"It's alright, Jay," said the medic. "I should have gotten you out of the meeting room as soon as I saw you starting to have a panic attack."

Optimus nodded. "We'll make sure we do that next time," he said. "But for now, if you all will excuse us."

Optimus headed for his quarters with Jay in his hands and the boy used his father's fingers as a backrest. "Jay, are you alright, son?" He asked.

"Yeah," said Jay. "He only got in one punch."

"Do you recognize any of the other officials as your former parents' friends?" He asked.

"Just one besides that creep," the boy said. "The lady official, but she was always really nice to me."

The leader of the Autobots nodded as they entered his quarters and he lay down on the berth and set Jay down on his stomach, to which the teenager settled down as a gentle finger began rubbing his back. Optimus suddenly remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot," he said.

"What, Dad?" Jay asked.

Optimus got up and set his son down on the berth before turning on his holoform and kneeling beside Jay. "I forgot to cheer you up after your nightmare," he said and began tickling him.

Jay let out the cutest squeak Optimus had ever heard before falling into a fit of giggles as his father's fingers tickled his stomach and ribs before going for his shoulder blades.

All thorough the early morning hours, Jay's giggles and laughter filled the base as his father tickled him to cheer him up before the boy let out a yawn as Optimus gave him a breather and the father chuckled, his holoform disappearing while his real form moved, lifting Jay up again as he then lay down on the berth again and Jay made himself comfortable on Optimus' chest, falling asleep. Optimus followed his son's lead, falling asleep and placing one hand over Jay protectively.

He was always protective of his son, no matter what.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
